There'll Be Another Time
by Zach Fire
Summary: "I think this is just about getting revenge." she added. "Fine! Maybe that's what I want! Maybe that's what I need." he yelled. "He sounds like Katara when she was little." Korra whispered to Mako.
1. Chapter 1

There'll Be Another Time P

**Hello and welcome! This is my first Legends of Korra Fanfiction and my second story that I've ever written so if anyone has any comments, questions, or suggestions, please write a review or send me a message. Now enjoy the Prologue of There'll Be Another Time!**

** -Zach Fire**

**This story takes place during the six months after the defeat of Amon (Not the prologue).**

Prologue: How It Came About

"Mako? Can you teach me how to firebend?" his six year old brother asked. "I'm sorry Bolin but I can't teach you how to bend fire if your not meant to be a firebender, or a bender at all. I'm not that good at it anyway." Mako told him trying not to sound harsh.

"Yeah you are. You can cook dumplings with your-your bare hands!" Bolin exclaimed. "Thanks Bo." Mako patted his head.

Bolin admired his older brother from the start. He would always follow him around and try to be just like him, though he just couldn't help making jokes and being naive. Mako found it funny.

It was a little after sunset .They stood in front of the statue of Fire Lord Zuko in front of Central City Station. Mako stared at it. Bolin did the same. "You know, mom told me that when she went to the Fire Nation Academy for Girls she learned that Zuko had problems firebending when he was a kid too." Mako said. "Really? But he always seemed so f-furioshus." Bolin tried to say. Mako chuckled. "Do you mean ferocious?"

"Yeah…what you said." Bolin smiled. Mako looked around. It was getting dark. "It getting late Bo. Mom and Dad told us we shouldn't be out at night." "Okay lets go." Bolin spoke obediently.

They left the station and walked towards their house. It was dark now and the neighborhood was quiet…to quiet. Bolin gripped his brother's arm tightly. "M-Mako? I'm kinda s-scared right now." he stammered. "Don't worry Bolin. Everyone's probably just in their house."

Then they heard something that would scare them too this day, the shrill scream. Mako recognized it as their mother's voice. "Bolin! This way!" Mako shouted as they ran towards their house. A few seconds later they arrived. The front door was knocked down. They tiptoed in carefully. They heard a sly sounding voice coming from the kitchen. "I'm sorry but I guess I can no longer ensure they safety of your fine property, now that you won't pay me." it said. Mako lit his fist. "Mako? Are mommy and daddy okay." Bolin asked with his green eyes starting to water. Mako bent down to his height. "Bolin, we have to be quiet or-"

"-Well what do we have hear?" the man walked out of the kitchen exposing his black and red attire and the scars on his face. Mako tried to punch him with his flaming fist but the man caught it and threw him to the wall. "That's right I can can firebend too." he laughed. Then he grabbed both of them, took them into the kitchen and threw them on the ground for their parents to view. "Give me the money or we can test wether or not your sons are flammable!" he shouted. Their father pretended to reach into his pocket, then he lunged forward and tackled the firebender while their mom helped her boys up. "Bolin, go hide!" she called. "Okay Mommy!" he nodded with tears falling down his cheeks.

He ran upstairs and hid in his closet. He could hear Mako downstairs yelling "Stop!" and shrill screams following. Bolin crouched down and covered his ears. He wanted this to be over, with no one harmed. He wanted the firebender man to leave but most of all he wanted to comfort with his mommy and daddy once more. He sat and cried.

Suddenly everything was quiet. Bolin sniffed and peeked out of the closet. Deciding that it was safe enough, he tip-toed down the stairs. As he approached the kitchen he could hear Mako crying.

Bolin ran into the kitchen and saw the sight that would haunt him for the rest of his life. He saw his mom and dad's burnt bodies. "Mommy! Daddy! No!" he screamed. Then he fell to his knees next to Mako who had his father's scarf in his hands. Bolin cried into Mako's shoulder. Mako wrapped his arms around his back.

Sadly there was not enough time to mourn. The firebender man had set the house their house on fire. Mako coughed from the smoke. "Bolin we have to go." he said, tears staining his cheeks. "No! I want them back!" Bolin cried loudly. He knew that Bolin wouldn't leave by himself so he picked his little brother up and carried him out across the street. Bolin gave an ear-piercing scream of anguish and shook out of Mako's grasp. He started to run back towards the street where a Satomobile truck was quickly approaching. Mako ran as fast as he could after his brother. At the last second he grabbled his collar and yanked him back before the Satomobile could get him first. He gasped. "Bolin! Don't do that again! In a tough situation Mommy and Daddy would want you to be a big boy. I need you to be one right now okay?"

Bolin nodded and tried to wipe the tears from his face but they just kept coming. "Mako, what are we gonna do now?" he whimpered. Mako looked around. Then he grabbed Bolin's hand and they took off for the nearest clear alley.

**I'll get the next chapter up a.s.a.p. If anyone has any suggestions, questions, or comments please review. Thanks:)**


	2. Chapter 2

There'll Be Another Time Ch1

**Welcome back everyone! Just to remind you, this is my first Legends of Korra Fanfiction and my second story that I've ever written so if anyone has any comments, questions, or suggestions, please write a review or send me a message. Now get ready for the first real chapter of There'll Be Another Time!**

Ch1: The Bloodthirsty Business

Korra:

It was another day in Republic City. Tenzin was surprisingly hassle free today, and said I could take a break from airbending training. I decided to spend the day with Mako. We met in Republic City Park under a tree.

Something was strange about the way he looked today. "Mako? Is everything okay?" I asked. He sighed. "Yeah…well not really. I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on Mako, spill. What's wrong? You can tell me." I said. He sighed once more. "Today was the day are parents died and Bolin doesn't take it as calmly as I do. This is the only week of the year where he not…fun loving and it seems like every year he gets worse." Mako stated. "Do you think talking to him would work." I suggested. "I tried that and all I got from it were bruises from his rocks. The only one he talks to right now is Pabu."

"Maybe I could talk to him. I am the Avatar. Making peace is what I'm supposed to do." I smirked. Mako looked at me. "Your bluffing." he smiled. "Oh come on. How hard can it be to get Bolin to feel better?" I asked him crossing my arms. "Okay but don't say I didn't warn you. I'll be there in a bit." he said closing his eyes laying back.

I'll show him. By the time Mako gets there I bet Bolin will be as happy as a airbender on a windy day.(I know my jokes are corny).

I went back to Air Temple Island where Meelo and Jinora welcomed me. "Hello Korra. The earthbender boy seems…-"

"-I know." I cut Jinora of. You wouldn't happen to know where he is would you?" I asked. "He went to the cliff-side." she said before running after Meelo who apparently…I don't want to get into the details.

I found Bolin sitting on the edge of the cliff sobbing and sulking. Pabu ran off his shoulder and up to my leg. It almost looked as if he was tying to say. _"Something's wrong with Bolin." _Then he ran back onto his shoulder.

I took a deep breath before walking any closer. He took a quick glimpse of me and went back to looking at the beautiful view of Republic City. Something worked its way up to the front of my head.

"_Oh no. This is a bad idea. I…rejected him. What if he brings that up?"_ I thought.

Walking closer I shoved those thoughts to the back of my mind."Hey Bolin." I said a little too unaffectionately. "Go away." he grunted. This would be harder than I thought. "Do you wanna tell me what's wrong?" I asked sympathetically. "You know what's wrong! My parents died and it was all my fault! If I had just kept quiet then Mako could've gotten a clean hit!" he cried. "Bolin, it's not your fault. If there's anyone to blame it would be the firebender guy that killed them." I reassured. He wiped away his tears. "Your right, it is his fault. And I gonna make him pay for it." he snarled as he hit his fist up against his palm.

In my mind I gasped. I never thought Bolin would be the one to go after someone. "Thank you Korra." he hugged me got up and walked away solemnly.

"What did I just do!" I shouted at my self. Then I punched the ground creating a shockwave causing a few boulders fall into the water. "Judging by the minor earthquake I don't think it went very well." Mako walked up behind me. I didn't respond. "What did you say to him?" he asked now sitting next to me. "I kinda might've convinced him to go after the guy that killed your parents."

Mako stood up. "You did what?!" he exclaimed I stood up too. "He took what I said the wrong way!" I explained, my voice rising. "It doesn't matter. You have no idea what you got him into. Lets just say Bolin does find the guy. He'll slaughter him and I would never forgive myself. Plus you got him into "the bloodthirsty business" and that's the last place I wanted him to be!" Mako yelled pacing back and forth. He tugged on his scarf.

"Well at least he's not sulking anymore. Maybe we can get through to him now." I suggested. Mako stopped walking. "I guess it's worth a shot."

We went to his room were he was packing, though he didn't have much to pack. "Bolin, they were my parents too." Mako started. "Mako, its different for you. At least you were able to fight back at the time. All I could do is hide helplessly. Now that I'm an earthbender I feel like its finally time for my share in battle. This is about getting justice." Bolin spoke angrily. I thought for a moment.

_"What would Tenzin or Aang say?"_

Then it clicked. "Self defense and attacking are to very different things Bolin. Mako tried _defend_ your parents from the firebender now you're _attacking_ him. I think this is just about getting revenge." I added.

"Fine, maybe that's what I want! Maybe that's what I need." Bolin yelled back. "He sounds like Katara when she was little." I whispered to Mako. Mako nodded in agreement. Bolin turned around to face us. "I'm sorry but you guys can't stop me. I need to face him." he spouted. Mako sigh. "As much as hate-I mean…don't like this plan. I can't let you go by yourself. Mom and Dad told me to look after you which means I'm coming with you." he said.

"I wish I could come too but I can't. Tenzin wants me to focus on my airbending training." I looked away sadly. "Korra? Would you look after Pabu while we're gone? I don't want to see him get hurt." Bolin asked. "Of course. I'll make sure he's fine while you're gone. Oh and you should take Naga. She's still the best and fastest tracker I've ever known." I smiled.

"Thank you Korra." said Bolin as he hugged me. "Thanks for understanding…both of you." he gave a faint smile.

"It's fine Bolin." me and Mako responded at the same time.

The next morning I waved to them as they left on a ferry with Naga. I still wished that I could accompany them on their journey but I mainly hoped that Bolin knew what he was doing.

**I'll get the next chapter up a.s.a.p. If anyone has any suggestions, questions or comments please review. Thanks:)**


	3. Chapter 3

There'll Be Another Time 2

**Hello. I decided to just end the story in this chapter. Tell me what you thought of it but keep the flames to a minimum. :)**

Ch2: The "Showdown"

Mako:

I still can't believe Bolin's doing this. It's not like him. He's supposed to be fun loving and carefree and I'm supposed to be the worrywart and mourner. Now it's like he's a whole different person.

He looked at the view of Republic City as we slowly got closer to it. I walked up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Bo? What's the plan once we get into the city?" I asked. "We interrogate the Triple Threats." he said now frowning.

We rode on Naga to quickly arrive at the now run down little building, their headquarters. There were no longer guards posted outside. I pushed open the doors to see Shady Shin and a few of the others looking sad and drunk. He looked up at me. "What'd you want? I got nothing to spare. No bending, no money, no nothing."

Bolin walked in front of me and grabbed him by the collar. "Do you happen to know an old firebender with scars on his face?!" Bolin yelled shaking him back and fourth. Shin stayed calm. "Well there was this one guy; he was the Lightning Bolt Zolt's right hand. Then he decided he didn't need the Triple Threats and went to go mug people on his own."

"Where did he go after that?!" Bolin yelled. I just wish he'd calm down. Shin shifted in his chair. "He quit…went to live near Central City Station. Bolin let go of Shin and started to leave. "What's wrong with him? I don't remember him being so polite." he sarcastically remarked. I ignored him and left with Bolin.

Bolin stormed out of the headquarters. I stopped walking. "Bo, what do you plan to do with him once you find him?" I asked. Even though I was mad at the man who took them I didn't want to go after anyone. Bolin said nothing. Instead he turned around and started walking towards the station. "Bolin! Listen to me! I know you must feel like theirs no other way but this isn't the answer to your problem." I called out at him. "Get away from me Mako! I don't need your help! I can do this myself!" he yelled back. "No! You should end this now!" I argued. Bolin screamed and the ground started to shake. "Bolin!" the last thing I yelled before he launched me into a wall with a block of rock. My vision went blurry. All I could see is him walking away.

This would not end well but there was nothing I could do to stop him now. I decided to follow him, this time in secret. Sure enough he arrived at the station, but he seemed confused of where he would go after.

Skoochy came up behind him. "Hey rock guy, whatcha doing?"

Bolin ignored him and walked towards an alley. He must've found him. I quietly ran behind him. Bolin walked in to it while I peeked in on the side. It was a slumped over old man with tattered black and red clothes and three scars on both of his cheeks. It was him.

Bolin clinched his fists. The old man looked up. "Ya here to end my pain?" he asked. "No I'm here to make you feel pain! You killed my parents and I'm gonna make you regret it!" Bolin screamed. "Okay. Give it your best shot. Don't be sloppy." he cackled. Bolin twitched before bringing up two boulders. "Ah I see you unlocked your earthbending. This should be fun." The man, jumped up as fast as light and chi blocked him!" Bolin fell to the ground his boulders almost crushing him. The man laughed. "Your just as weak as you were when you were a child."

Bolin tried to bend at him but he fell back down pathetically. The man lit his fist. "I learned how to chi block before I discovered I was a firebender. Pretty neat right?" he said. That's when I jumped out of the corner and tackled the man. He groaned and I got off of him. Then I grabbed Bolin and helped him up. We started to run. "I'm sorry Mako." he said starting to cry. "I should've listened to you."

"Bolin. I'm sorry but nows not the best time for apologies." I said. Suddenly I fell dropping Bolin to the ground. The man had chi blocked my legs. "I guess now I get to end both of you." he said about to launch a fire ball at us. Then Naga pounced onto him and roared! The police blimps I guess could here it and the metal benders dropped from the sky arresting him. "It's about time you boys caught me." he remarked before being dragged of. I slowly got up and helped up Bolin. "Now can I apologize?" he asked. "Yes." I said as I hugged him and we both laughed. "You were right. I didn't need to fight him. He would've gotten arrested sooner or later." Bolin said. Then he ran a hugged Naga.

About an hour later we arrived back on Air Temple Island. Korra seemed uneasy. "Hey guys. So did you…you know finish the job?" she asked. Bolin stepped in front of me. "Nope. He got arrested instead." he said smiling. "I'm glad to see that you're better. Pabu missed you." she said as he jumped from Korra to Bolin's shoulder. He petted him. Korra came up to me. "You're a good brother to him." she said. "I know, and I always will be." I smiled.

The End


End file.
